


Everyone's a Winner

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Teddy Lupin, Bottom Teddy Lupin, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Implied Switching, M/M, Quidditch, Quidditch Player James Sirius Potter, Rimming, Top James Sirius Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Teddy loved when James won, but he couldn't deny it; he loved it when James lost, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notathing (iamisaac)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/gifts).



> Lovely iamisaac! You are such a sweet person, and I'm so glad I've had the chance to get to know you a bit better over the last year. As a huge fan of James Sirius/Teddy, you have no idea how excited I was about your love for the pairing, and reading all of your delicious fic (including the one you wrote for me for daily_deviant's Banging Birthday) has been amazing! I hope you have a marvelous birthday and a fantastic year. :D
> 
> Thanks to capitu & shiftylinguini for looking this one over! ♥

The game against the Bats was not going well.

James was flying well, brilliantly even, but for some reason the team wasn't working together the way they normally did. Teddy winced when James threw what should have been a perfect pass to Kenton, only to have Kenton fumble the Quaffle. He hissed when one of the Bats' Beaters hit a Bludger right into Puddlemere's Keeper, nearly knocking her off her broom and allowing the Bats to score...again. And he cringed in commiseration when James made shot after shot, only to have the Bats' Keeper knock them all away with a vicious grin. 

By the time the Bats' Seeker swiped the Snitch out off the sky, Puddlemere's loss was a foregone conclusion. Teddy's heart constricted with pained sympathy at the frustrated anger obvious on James's face even from the stands. James _hated_ to lose, and Teddy hated seeing his boyfriend so upset. The unsurprising twinge of compassion was entirely real, though it was completely at odds with the ember of excitement fanning to life in Teddy's stomach.

It wasn't as if Teddy _wanted_ James to lose—he was quite happy that Puddlemere was generally a very successful team. But James was...predictable, particularly when it came to Quidditch and his various routines, rituals, and superstitions.

James was always keyed up after a match, and eight times out of ten he was riding high on victory. Winning made him happy, easy, and nothing brought him down as quickly as getting on his hands and knees and begging for Teddy's cock. He was eager and pliant after a win, riding Teddy's dick with unmatched enthusiasm or shouting into the mattress as he arched back into Teddy's fevered strokes. Teddy loved how giddy triumph made James indolent and entitled, how he accepted Teddy's messy rimjobs and slow, deep fucking with the relaxed grace of the utterly deserving.

When James lost...well...that was a different story entirely.

If victory made James lazy and self-satisfied, failure made him determined and desperate to prove himself. It lit a fire under his arse, and made him grasp for control and hang on tightly once he got it. He was no less eager, but his hunger had a sharper edge. Fresh off a loss, James needed to be the one in charge, needed to be the one driving Teddy wild with his lips and hands and cock. 

Teddy loved when James won, but he couldn't deny it; he loved it when James lost, too.

He made his way through the stands and towards the locker rooms to wait for James. Anticipation buzzed under his skin, shivering along the back of his neck and raising gooseflesh across his arms. The air was cool and damp with the beginnings of a misting drizzle, but Teddy didn't bother casting any drying or heating charms—the excitement burning inside him was enough to keep him warm. Besides, he didn't think he'd be waiting here long.

Sure enough, James barged out of the building not five minutes later, a dark scowl marring his handsome face. He hadn't even bothered showering or changing out of his kit, and Teddy allowed himself a quick moment to appreciate the sight of James's muscled thighs in his Quidditch leathers.

"All right there, James?"

James grunted. "Let's get out of here before Wood tries to drag me back for a debrief."

"Shouldn't you listen to your manager?"

"Oh, piss off. Going over this colossal fucking nightmare of a game can wait until Monday. I just want to go home and forget about it for the night."

James's hand came up to squeeze the back of Teddy's neck, as he pulled him in for a brief kiss, and Teddy suppressed a shiver. "Yeah," he agreed, his voice much rougher than he'd intended. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, sure, let's get you home."

He held his arm out in an offer to Side-Along—James's magic was somewhat unpredictable after the intensity of a Quidditch match—but James glared a little petulantly, before twisting on the spot and Disapparating on his own. Teddy sighed, checking the area to make sure the idiot hadn't Splinched himself in his stubbornness—that would have certainly put the damper on his plans for the evening—before following James to their flat. 

He'd only been a few seconds behind, but James was already half-naked in the kitchen, shoveling leftover Chinese takeout into his mouth straight from the carton. Bits of his Quidditch kit trailed from the living room, and Teddy sent the leather brace, crumpled glove, and muddy navy jersey sailing into the laundry room with a flick of his wand. James looked up from his meal, eyes narrowed.

"I was going to put those away, you know. You don't have to pick up after me like I'm a bloody child."

This was Teddy's least favourite part about James after he lost. There was always an annoying middle bit where James was a right bratty wanker before he finally realised fucking Teddy was a much more satisfying way to work out his frustrations than mouthing off.

"I know you would have, eventually. But I don't mind doing it, and I _do_ mind mud all over the carpets, so I took care of it. It's not a big deal."

"Ah yes, perfect Teddy. Never has any problems, always so on top of everything." James banished the empty takeaway container and stretched. The movement pulled his abdominal muscles tight, and arousal throbbed through Teddy's groin as he stared at James's sculpted chest. His eyes made their way up to James's and he was pleased to see that heat and hunger had begun to overtake the bitter anger there.

"What of it?" Teddy asked, answering James's earlier taunt, hoping that it would goad him into action.

He wasn't disappointed.

James stalked closer, looking every inch the athletic, capable wizard he was. "Maybe _I_ want a chance to be on top of everything."

They were close enough to touch, close enough that Teddy could smell the musky scent of James's sweat and the faint lingering undercurrent of his spicy shampoo. He looked James dead in the eyes and let all his lust and desire shine through as he smirked.

"Everything?"

James's eyes were all pupil as he reached forward and grabbed a fistful of Teddy's jumper. "I'll start with you."

With a violent tug, James had Teddy stumbling forward, and their lips met in a brutal kiss. James was all teeth and tongue and aggression, and Teddy gave back just enough to make it really worth James's while. James pressed forward, and Teddy let himself be manoeuvred back until he hit the sofa and collapsed onto the cushions with a whoosh of surprise.

James followed him down, grinning savagely as he pressed Teddy into the cushions and practically mauled his throat. Teddy had a sensitive neck, and James knew it, a fact he was using to devastating effect as he reduced Teddy to an incoherent mess with his lips and tongue. Teddy's cock was rock hard and pressing uncomfortably against the seam of his jeans, but he was far too distracted to manage the complicated process of freeing himself

Luckily, James wasn't so singularly focussed, and his hands began to snake their way between their bodies, undoing Teddy's flies with a twist of his wrist. Teddy sighed in relief, and then moaned in pleasure as James wrapped a fist around his dick and began to wank him slowly. He arched up in the sensation, curling a hand around the back of the sofa to ground himself.

James unlatched himself from Teddy's throat—no doubt Teddy would have some marks he'd need to cover up before work on Monday—and looked down at Teddy with glittering eyes. He looked wild and lustful, like he wanted to eat Teddy right up. Maybe he would. God, it felt like it had been ages since Teddy had had a good hard fuck, and right now, it was exactly what his body was craving.

"Gonna fuck me, James?"

James’s thumb swiped along the head of Teddy's prick, making him shudder. James's grin was positively sinful. 

"Yeah, Ted, I'm gonna fuck you. I'm just deciding how I want you. Like this on the sofa, your legs around my waist as I drill into you?" James punctuated this possibility with a twist of his wrist and a grind of his hips that made Teddy see stars. "Or maybe I flip you over, press you flat on your stomach as I take your arse? Hmm...or I could fuck you on the coffee table, bend you over so that perfect arse of yours is on display."

Fuck, James was driving Teddy crazy with his clever hands and filthy mouth. He wasn't sure which scenario he wanted more, and it seemed like James was even more undecided. But Teddy was beginning to feel impatient, desperate for the indescribable stretch of James's cock splitting him open.

"Merlin, Jamie, I don't care how you do it, just get your prick in me already."

James snorted. "Such a class act, Ted. But you're not running the show right now, are you? Maybe I want to drag things out, hmm?"

Teddy's pained groan was entirely too real. He didn't think he'd survive if James decided to take things slow. His only consolation was that James was notoriously impatient, especially when it came to getting off. Teddy was always the one slowing things down, forcing James to savour the foreplay. James was probably just toying with him, but it would be Teddy's bloody luck that James would finally listen to him right when Teddy didn't want him to.

"Come on James," Teddy murmured, his hands sliding down James's back, slipping inside his pants, and squeezing his arse. "Don't you want to fuck me? How long's it been since the last time? A month? Longer?" He sucked on James's earlobe and pulled James towards him, grinding their groins together and causing them both to moan. "Come on, Potter. Do me."

James growled, taking Teddy's lips in a fierce, toe-tingling kiss and rutting against Teddy with delicious intent. "And you say _I'm_ manipulative." Teddy grinned full-on at him, that crooked, dimpled smile that James had once drunkenly confessed made his heart skip a beat whenever he saw it; their chests were plastered so close together, Teddy fancied he could feel the stutter. "Ughh," James said, voice fond and tinged with feigned disgust. "Go on then, turn over and let me see that arse, Lupin."

Teddy turned over, pressing a grin into the cushion as he heard James mutter something about _stupid smiles_. But then his clothes vanished, and warm broad hands were kneading his arse, taking up his full attention. 

"Fuck, Teddy, you look good enough to—" James’s tongue in Teddy's arse finished the rest of his sentence for him. 

James ate him out with a messy exuberance, licking and sucking at Teddy's rim until Teddy's entire body felt alight with sensation. By the time James had slipped two fingers into his arse, Teddy was loose and easy, humping back onto the digits and grinding down against the cushions, all but begging for more.

Just when it seemed like he'd lose his mind with the anticipation, James's fingers slid out of his arse and he heard the familiar utterance of a Lubrication Charm. James's hands dug into his hips—one of them warm and slick with oil—and tugged until Teddy was on his knees, arse in the air. Merlin, he'd never felt quite so shameless with any of his previous lovers, but there was something about James that made Teddy feel comfortable and safe. He didn't always have to be Auror Lupin, completely in command and always in control. With James, it was okay to let go every once in awhile, to let them both have this.

The blunt head of James's cock pressed against Teddy's entrance, and he relaxed into the inexorable slide inside. It had been awhile since the last time James had fucked him, but Teddy eased himself into the aching pain, letting in tingle through him like the vaguely uncomfortable prickle of a Cleaning Charm. It didn't take long for the tingling to subside and the discomfort to dissipate, leaving him satisfyingly full and standing on the precipice of pleasure.

"Fuck, you really have an amazingly tight arse, Ted. God, I could fuck you all day."

"I'd settle for you fucking me right _now_ ," Teddy said pointedly, shoving back against James's unmoving hips. James chuckled and remained still but for the tightening of his grip on Teddy's waist, preventing him from continuing to rock against James.

"I'm...savouring. Isn't that what you're always telling me I should do?" He pulled out, easy as you please, before fucking back in slow and deep. Teddy whined.

"Come on, James. I know you're dying to have a good hard go at my arse. You're only tormenting us both."

"I don't know about _tormenting_ ," James said breathily as he ground his hips against Teddy's arse, pressing himself even deeper. Teddy's hands dug into the soft fabric of the sofa cushions as he fought the urge to shout with the pleasure and frustration of it all. Time for a different tactic.

"Please, James? Please won't you—"

The begging seemed to do the trick. James pulled out and slammed back in so fast Teddy's head nearly knocked into the arm of the sofa. He didn't mind though, because James had begun to fuck him good and proper with quick, sharp jabs of his hips. This was more like it, more like James, hard and fast and spine-tinglingly good.

Teddy wasn't sure how long it went on for, but it was long enough for his voice to go hoarse from shouting and moaning, for his fingers to cramp from gripping the cushions, and for his skin to turn slick with sweat. Pleasure pulsed through his body on a constant loop, seeming to push him higher and higher but never quite tipping him over the edge. Not until James finally took mercy on him and reached around for Teddy's swollen prick. Just a few quick tugs and Teddy was spilling his seed on the sofa with a garbled moan. He nearly collapsed with the blissful relief of it all, but James maintained his tight grip of Teddy's hips, keeping Teddy's arse in the air as James finished himself off inside Teddy's slick channel.

James pulled out, and Teddy winced at the sudden loss and the uncomfortable trickle of lube and come. He rolled off the sofa on shaky legs and cast a thorough Cleaning Spell, his nose wrinkling at the prickling sensation. He summoned a thick blanket from across the room, before settling back down on the now-clean sofa, and pulling James towards him for a cuddle. The both of them were fairly tactile people, and the need for touch was always stronger after sex.

"Feeling better?" Teddy asked as he wrapped an arm around James's chest. 

James hummed. "Yeah." A long pause, and then quieter, "I really hate losing."

Teddy's heart constricted. He knew it was only temporary, but he still hated hearing that defeated note in James's voice. "I know you do, sweetheart. But even the best teams in the world have off days." Teddy pressed a kiss to James's unruly hair, breathing in the musky sweat smell of him "There'll be other games. And you know Wood will have the entire game deconstructed by Monday. You'll all be able to work on whatever went wrong."

James sighed and nodded, before seeming to sit up a little straighter. "We're going to win the next one," James said, his familiar confidence returning.

Teddy imagined it: James fresh from a winning match, naked and spread out on their bed, his ankles on Teddy's shoulders as he begged for more of Teddy's cock. Teddy's belly gave a pleasant little flip and he grinned.

"I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
